skylanders_my_little_ponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro The Dragon
Spyro is one of the main Protagonist Character of Skylanders & My Little Pony and his best friend is Twilight Sparkle. He is the leader of all Skylanders and Magic Skylanders. Personality Although eager and young at heart, Spyro is a strong-willed dragon who is fearless and brave; a born hero dedicated to defending his world from all things evil. He holds a photographic memory, and as a result, has encyclopedic knowledge of all the islands and creatures in Skylands he has encountered, more so than any other Skylander. He is always up for adventure (his favorite kind being treasure hunts), and is the first Skylander to leap into action. Spyro is a usual quick learner, able to master new abilities in a matter of hours.5 Due to this, he is convinced that he can be good at everything so he can put his new powers to good use to help defend Skylands. However Spyro isn't used to not being able to learn new abilities right away, feeling greatly disheartened when he isn't able to harness them despite being trained by Master Eon, the greatest among the Portal Masters. Spyro is selfless, Wise, very caring and knows what's right and what's wrong....most of the time. Biography Spyro hails from a rare line of magical purple dragons that come from a faraway land few have ever traveled. It's been said that the Scrolls of the Ancients mention Spyro prominently -- the old Portal Masters having chronicled his many exciting adventures and heroic deeds. Finally, it was Master Eon himself who reached out and invited him to join the Skylanders. Now calling Skylands his home, Spyro remains one of its most valued protectors, with evil facing a new enemy -- and the Skylanders gaining a valued ally. Story Spyro is the great, stout-hearted hero of legend, not to mention the number one defender of Skylands. Hailing from a rare race of magic purple dragons, Spyro was born in a land far away from Skylands' furthest frontiers. From a young age, Spyro became a battler for good; a warrior against evil and protector of the peace. His fearless exploits and heroic adventures were even recorded in the Scrolls of the Ancients (and those Ancients didn't keep a record of just any old thing). One of the many Portal Masters who watched Spyro's success with acclaim and applause was the bearded legend himself, Master Eon. It was Eon who transported Spyro through the Portal of Power to his citadel at the Core of Light. Here, Spyro met the Skylanders squad and swiftly agreed to join them in battling all things nasty. During his time as as a Skylander, Spyro defeated the evil dragon Cynder when she was menacing Skylands for many years, freeing her from the sinister control of the Undead Dragon King Malefor. After Cynder vowed to fight for good, she and Spyro went on a dangerous quest in which the Undead dragoness came out smiling. Afterwards, Spyro convinced Master Eon to sign Cynder up as one of the Skylanders.10 Spyro was also the one who inspired Lightning Rod to become a Skylander after telling the storm giant his stories of faraway places and dangerous adventures. There was an incident with Spyro when The Darkness attempted to corrupt the Core of Light. Spyro nearly suffered a terrible fate when he was almost consumed by the darkness, but he was saved by Master Eon. The old Portal Master then taught Spyro how to control and focus his dark magic. When the young dragon fully harnessed it, he became his sinister alter-ego: Dark Spyro. Combined with his brave heart and careful control, Spyro was able to use this dark power to fight the forces of evil without losing himself to the darkness. But doing this worries his fellow Skylanders at times. When a group of Skylanders absorbed Petrified Darkness and became darker versions of themselves after a battle with Kaos, it was Spyro who helped them tame that darkness to use it against evil, as he had learned to control that evil power previously. Powers and Abilities Fire Breath Fireballs Charge Head Slam FlightCategory:Males Category:Skylanders Category:Core Skylanders Category:Main Characters Category:Dragons Category:Magic Category:Leaders